The Sea, The Pirate and The Princess
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Nico and Percy get up in the middle of the night to the sound of their daughters cries. Mpreg


**If M-preg isnt your cup of tea please don't read.**

Percy liked to say that he had a terrible singing voice, but Nico had to disagree. Especially nights like this one, where Percy sings just as good as any of the Apollo kids back at camp.

They had woken up to the sharp, loud noises of their daughter crying. Nico had jerked awake, almost knocking himself out with his already once again pregnant belly, he got up so fast. He couldn't help it, he had one child and had another on the way, his maternal instincts were so sensitive that he woke up if she coughed loud enough.

Percy woke up when he woke up, just like always. The Sea Prince rubbed at his eyes, looking around for intruders, "Was goin on?" he slurred, sitting up hastily.

"Coral is awake." Nico muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, stifling a yawn. Percy grunted and got up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Go back to bed." Percy muttered, trudging across the room sleepily.

Nico got to his feet, "You worked all day, let me get her!" he whisper yelled, just like their fathers, they always fought, especially about stupid things like who would get up with the baby or what to feed the kids during the night.

Percy walked to his side of the bed and kissed his forehead sleepily, eyes closed, nose bumping into his eyes as he slurred his words slightly. "You where home alone with the baby all day. Get your ass back in bed." He plopped Nico back on the bed on his butt and laid him down gently. "'Sides, holding precious cargo." He kissed the tip of Nico's bulging belly and shoved the blue coverlet over him. He walked out of the room, dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes.

Nico sighed, and rolled onto his side, pulling Percy's pillow down to his face, he buried his nose in it, inhaling the sea and blue candy.

He tried to sleep, really he did try, but he couldn't sleep without Percy next to him, especially now that he was carrying. He was more attached to Percy than ever before now.

Finally, he tossed the blanket off of him and struggled to his feet, he stood there, catching his breath and walked down the hallway, looking for Percy, or maybe to go get some food because he just couldn't sleep…..and nutella and banana's really sounded awesome at the moment.

But he stopped abruptly in front of Coral's room.

_Under the sea, under the sea, darling its better down where its wetter take it from me_

He pushed open the door the rest of the way and his heart nearly stop, they were just so precious. Coral, their sixteen month old daughter laid in Percy's arms, drooling on his shirt, her legs hanging off of his arms she had gotten so big.

He Nemo themed room was alighted by a hangover lamp that was the color coral, aluminating the room just enough for him to see Percy and Coral perfectly.

Percy rocked her gently, his voice husky but clear, sweet and adoring. Almost coos, really.

He held his belly with both hands and leaning against the door frame, they looked so beautiful together tears filled his eyes and slowly made their way down his smiling face.

Percy's little owning of the Little Mermaid song came to an end, holding onto the last note longer and rougher then was necessary before he dropped it completely. Yup, that was his Percy, always so damn elegant.

Percy looked down at Coral, a smitten, totally in love with, adoring look on his face, like she was his whole world and nothing else mattered.

Nico was looking at them the same way.

"My little pirate, are you ready for your sister?" Percy asked his daughter who was fast asleep.

"She had better be." Nico interrupted.

Percy jerked, arms tightening around his little daughter for a moment, before he saw who it was and chuckled. "Hello, my sea."

"What will you call this one?" Nico wondered, as Percy put Coral gently down into bed. He kissed her little forehead, sweeping the black hair out of her face. He tucked the finding Nemo blanket around her tighter.

Percy closed the door gently and then took his hand.

"You're my sea, Coral's my pirate, perhaps this one will be my princess." Percy said lovingly, kissing Nico's stomach right there in the middle of the hall.

"I still don't know why you call her pirate." Nico muttered, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"Because she's gonna be an adventurer one day, she's gonna live on the sea, sweeping other pirates off their feet and taking mythological treasure for the good of others." Percy grinned, he led Nico down the stairs, Nico smiled, loving ridiculous Percy, always knowing what was on in his pregnancy mind.

"And this one will be princess because?"

"Because she's gonna be loved and admired by many, she's gonna be a real leader at camp, commanding others with a strong but compassionate fist." Percy said, slamming his own fist into the kitchen counter.

"And why am I the sea?" Nico asked, holding in a chuckle as Percy nursed his busted up hand.

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico's bulging torso. He rested his chin on top of Nico's black silky head and whispered,

"Because I can't think of anything in the world I love more."

**I have so many things I could be working on, but here I am, writing Percico M-preg oneshots. *sighs* **

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
